How it Began
by CrissyKC
Summary: Nathan and Haley are now Mr. And Mrs. Scott. This is the story of how it happened and what happens now…
1. Airports, crazy leopard people and taxis

**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now Mr. And Mrs. Scott. This is the story of how it happened and what happens now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the WB show One Tree Hill. Any characters that are not on the show are MINE!**

**Chapter 1: Airports, crazy leopard people and taxi cabs**

Nathan and Haley are sitting in his apartment watching A Walk To Remember. Haley is crying and Nathan is bored...

"Nathan," sniff "if I were going to die from leukemia, would you marry me anyways?"

"Hales, I would marry you right now if I had the chance," said Nathan.

Haley turned to look at Nathan. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you," said Nathan with a smile.

"Well, I guess when the time is right, you'll ask me," said Haley. She turned around just as the movie was ending. "Oh... that was so good... What should we watch next? Will you watch Ever After with me, Nate? Pleeease?"

Nathan turned Haley's face towards his and stared deep into her eyes. "Haley, focus here babe. We need to have a conversation, OK?"

"Oh no. You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Just because I wanted to talk to you about marriage? Nathan, you are such an ass," Haley shouted and jumped off the couch.

"I can't believe I love you."

"Whoa! Haley! Calm down for just one little, tiny second. When did I say I was breaking up with you? I was going to..." with a sigh, Nathan got down on his right knee. "I don't have a ring or anything like that yet, but I do love you, Haley James and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Haley can't believe what she just heard. "WHAT?!?! What happened to breaking up with me? Oh wait... you never said that, huh? Nathan, I don't know what to say! I'm just so... wow!" She just stands there staring at him with a silly grin on her face.

"Haley," Nathan whispered, "I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. The question now is whether or not you're ready. So what's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Haley shouted and jumped up and down screaming. Nathan jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around, then set her back down.

"I love you so much," he whispered with tears of joy overfilling in his eyes. He smashed his lips into hers in one the most passionate kisses of their relationship. "So are you ready?"

"What do you mean, Nate?" Haley smiled while asking the question and wondering what Nathan had in mind.

"Well, if you're ready to go, let's get out of here. Let's go to Vegas and get married tonight. I have money, and we can hop a plane and be back in the morning. Come on, Haley! Let's do this! Let's go get married!"

Haley looked at him as if he were insane for a second, and then thought, _Oh, what the hell?_ "OK, Nathan. I'm ready. Let's go. One condition, though."

"And what would that be, my lovely wife-to-be?"

Haley gave him a shy, mischievous smile. "We have to write our own vows and we can't hear each other's until the ceremony. Deal?"

"Uhh... OK, deal. I will warn you, though. I'm not a very good writer. They might sound kind of... rough draft-ish."

Haley laughed and then kissed the tip of Nathan's nose. "That's fine, baby. I will more than make up for it with my wonderful, beautiful and overly talented writing ability."

"Ok, sweets. Whatever you say..." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist again and started kissing her neck. They made and odd-looking couple walking into the bedroom with Haley going backwards and Nathan pushing her.

They packed some of Nathan's clothes into a suitcase and threw it into the taxi they called to drive them to the airport. They made a quick stop by Haley's house to grab some clothes for her. While she was grabbing clothes, Nathan called 411 on his cell phone. Once he got the number, he called and made reservations for the 7:29 flight from Tree Hill to Las Vegas.

When they got to the airport, they got their suitcases out of the taxi and put them on a trolley. They didn't really need the trolley, but they felt like using it anyways. Haley pushed while Nathan walked behind her with his arms locked around her weight. About halfway through the airport, Haley began to complain.

"Nate, honey, I love that you like to hold me. I really do. But all you're doing is making me push the trolley and pull you while trying to walk in a straight line."

Nathan pouted his lower lip and started to whine. "But Hales, I'm tired! My feet hurt, too! Will you carry me?"

Haley began to laugh. "Nate, if anyone were to be carrying anyone else, you should be carrying me! I am your soon-to-be wife, you know."

With that statement, Nathan scooped Haley up and threw her over his shoulder. With the other hand, he started to push the trolley.

"Nathan! You put me down right now! That is not funny! I meant give me a piggy back ride! NATHAN!!!" People had started staring at them as they walked through the terminal, but Nathan didn't care. Finally, his shoulder started to hurt, so he put her down.

"There now. Wasn't that fun? Here, jump on my back. I'll carry you. It's not very much farther." So Haley stepped back a little, then ran and jumped onto Nathan's back. Nathan, unfortunately, was not expecting her to crash so hard and they both went crashing to the ground.

While trying to control his laughing, Nathan managed to sputter, "OK, maybe the whole carrying idea is not so great after all. How's about we both walk and I'll push the trolley for a while?"

"Oh... ow... that sounds like a great idea to me, Nate. I think I broke my... something..."

"Oh yeah. That was convincing, Hales. Come on, get up. Let's get going before we miss our flight."

So off they went on their merry little way. When they got to the gate, they gave the flight attendant/stewardess person their tickets that they had gotten from the front counter.

Once she decided that their tickets were "valid", they went through the door into the passageway that would lead them to the plane.

"Haley, wait just a second, babe," Nathan said.

"What is it, Nate?"

"Well, you know how when you went to the bathroom I was looking around the gift shop?"

"Yeah..." said Haley, wondering what Nathan had done now and if they needed to run.

"Well, I bought you something. It's not much, but I think it will work for now." With that, he pulled out a black velvet ring box and once again got down on his right knee. "I know that before I told you I didn't have a ring, and that was true. But..." he opened the box to reveal a beautiful single-stone diamond engagement ring. "now I do. Haley James, I'm going to ask you again just for clarification. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Oh, Nathan... It's beautiful! And again, yes I will marry you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you, too, Hales." He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Perfect fit. I knew it." He stood up and gave her a quick kiss. "I bought one more thing, too."

"Nathan, how could you buy me anything else? This must have cost so much money!"

"Well, I had been saving up for a while for this very occasion... Well, maybe not proposing to you in the thing to get on an airplane, but you get my drift. So, my other gift is that I got us... WEDDING RINGS!!!" He pulled another, bigger box out from the gift store bag and opened it. Inside were two matching platinum wedding rings that were made to also match Haley's engagement ring.

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh, Nate, they're beautiful. Oh God, I love you so much! I can't wait to marry you!"

"Me either, Hales. I love you more than you'll ever know. Now, come on. Let's go get married."

They walked down the passageway and boarded the plane. IT WAS PACKED. There were people and kids and luggage everywhere! Nathan and Haley looked at each other and started to laugh. Finally, they found their seats and sat down. Haley was next to the window and Nathan was sitting next to her. There was an empty seat on the other side of Nathan that he hoped was still going to be empty when they started flying. Nathan turned towards Haley away from the empty seat.

"This is so exciting, Hales! Even if I do end up having to sit next to some weird strange person, I don't care. We're going to be married before midnight and then comes the honeymoon..." With that, Nathan wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Haley.

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan quickly. "All right stud, calm down now. We still haven't even started flying. It'll be a little while still..." She kissed him again and then laid her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we get to Las Vegas..."

(5 hours later...)

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WE ARE BEGINNING OUR FINAL DESCENT INTO LAS VEGAS, NEVADA. THE SEATBELT SIGN WILL BE TURNED ON MOMENTARILY. PLEASE PUT YOUR SEATBACKS AND TRAYS IN THE UPRIGHT AND LOCKED POSITION. THANK YOU."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Oh, man. I am stiff. That's what I get for falling asleep on a airplane, I guess. Hal..." He was about to wake Haley up when he looked over at her sleeping figure. She had her head on his shoulder and she looked so beautiful just sleeping. "_Well, I guess I'll just have to carry her..." _he thought.

When they landed, though, Haley started and slowly sat up with her eyes still closed.

"Did you have a good nap, baby," Nathan asked quietly, trying not to wake the smelly fat man that had somehow come to sit by him while he was sleeping.

Haley shut her eyes tighter and groaned. "Don't talk to me, Nathan. I hurt all over and I'm still tired."

"Come on, sweets. We've landed in Las Vegas and now we're going to go get married!"

Haley perked right up when she heard that. Her smile was huge as she looked at Nathan and said, "Of course we are. You don't have to remind me of that! I love you..."

Nathan laughed at Haley's sudden change of mood. "I love you too, Haley. You always have a way of making me laugh!"

They got their backpack full of games and other things to keep them busy that they hadn't used from the overhead compartment and waited to be let off the plane. When they finally got off about 10 minutes later, they walked slowly through the airport looking at all the lights and the crazy people that were dancing around in leopard suits and tu-tus.

Haley looked at Nathan. "Are you sure you want to get married here? What if one of these crazy people is our minister, or whatever it's called?"

Nathan laughed at put his arm around Haley's wait and hooked his thumb through the belt loop in her jeans. "I don't care where we get married or who marries us as long as I'm marrying you."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Hey look! There's our luggage and there's a taxi! Hurry up, Nate! Let's go get married!"


	2. The elopement to end all elopements

**Summary: Nathan and Haley are now Mr. And Mrs. Scott. This is the story of how it happened and what happens now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the WB show One Tree Hill. Any characters that are not on the show are MINE!**

**Chapter 2: The elopement to end all elopements**

The chapel was small, but beautiful. They were ready to get married and that was all that mattered. All they had left to do was actually say "I do."

"Wow, Nate! We're here in Las Vegas, Nevada! Sin city! The city of lights, sound and more... crazy... people..." Haley said as they stood in front of the chapel and watched all the homeless people and prostitutes walk up and down the street. A couple of the prostitutes had even hit on Nathan, but Haley had told them where to go.

"I know, Hales. This place is amazing, but you know what is even more amazing?"

"What?"

"That I'm here in this amazing place with the woman that I love and couldn't live without."

"Oh, Nate! That's the most beautiful thing you ever said! I'm only sad about one thing, though..."

"What's that, my love?"

"Since we both fell asleep on the plane, we didn't have a chance to write our own vows. Now we're going to have to use the minister's..."

"Oh, I know... I'm really torn up about it too..." Nathan said while not looking Haley in the eye. "Yep, that's too bad... Well, we have to go with the flow, I guess. We have our marriage license and we have the chapel. You have also changed into your beautiful prom/wedding dress and I have become unbearably handsome in my shirt and slacks. Let's do this thing before one of us loses our nerve!"

So Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and went through the door and into the chapel. There, they were greeted by a friendly receptionist named Misty.

"Hello and welcome to The Chapel of Love. My name is Misty. How can I help you two young people?"

Haley smiled at the kindly old woman. "We want to get married. I'm Haley James and this is my fiancé, Nathan Scott." Nathan smiled and shook Misty's hand.

"Well, you two seem like a fine couple. Do you have a marriage license?"

Nathan handed Misty their marriage license and she read it carefully. "OK! Well, give me just a couple of minutes to set up the chapel and prep the official who will be marrying you. His name is Kenneth Chavez and he will be with you in just a moment. Tell me honey, what's your favorite color and kind of flower?"

"Well, I really like pink chrysanthemums, but anything will do."

"Nonsense, dear," said Misty with a sweet smile. "This is your WEDDING!!! It has to be whatever you want, as long as I have it in stock. OK... just hold on one second. I'll be right back."

"OK," said Haley and Nathan at the same time.

Misty walked through a door behind her desk and was gone for about 5 minutes. When she finally came back, she had a kindly looking older man with her who introduced himself.

"So you two want to be married, huh? Well, you look like a wonderful couple and I think you will be very happy together. Now, if you are ready, Nathan, you and I will go into the chapel and wait for Haley to make any last minute preparations. Oh! I almost forgot! Do you have any witnesses? We need two people to sign your marriage license. Misty can be one person, but you need another person to sign, also."

They hadn't thought of that. Haley looked like she was ready to cry while Nathan started looking around at the other couples who were waiting their turn to get married. He saw another young couple who seemed to be all alone as well. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask you a quick question. Do you two have witnesses to sign your marriage license?"

The man looked at Nathan with some confusion. "Ummm... no. I didn't know we needed them. My girlfriend and I just left home to come up here and get married."

"Same with me and my girlfriend. Hey, I have another question. We don't have any witnesses either, so if you two would be the witnesses to our wedding, we'll be the witnesses to yours."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea. Thanks a lot. Oh, and by the way, my name is Jason and this is Katie."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Nathan and this" he pulled Haley over to the couple, "is Haley. So, are you ready to come witness us?"

"Sure, let's go," said Katie. She looped her arm through Haley's and they walked back to the receptionist desk together. "You look really nervous. Are you OK?"

Haley smiled her sweet smile. "Oh yeah... I'm fine. I'm just so excited. See, I love Nathan with all my heart. He's my soul mate."

"Yeah, it's the same thing with Jason and I. It's like you're meant to be together forever. I can't imagine not being with him for the rest of my life."

"That's the kind of thing you want to tell your grandchildren, huh?" Haley smiled and hugged her new friend. "So where are you two from, by the way?"

Katie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, we love in this little rinky dinky town in Connecticut named Rose Mountain."

"Really? Nathan and I live in a small town in Connecticut, also. Tree hill, do you know it?"

"Yeah! That's only like, 20 minutes away from here. We drove through there today and went to the cutest little restaurant. Maybe you know it, Karen's Café?" Katie was getting very excited because this might turn into a good friendship.

"Oh, of course I know Karen's Café. My best friend's mom owns that restaurant. I work there almost every day," Haley said. "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah... Jason! Babe, guess what? Nathan and Haley live in Tree Hill, Connecticut! That town we went through with the cute restaurant, you know? Isn't that crazy?"

Nathan and Jason walked over since they were talking to Kenneth about the ceremonies. Jason looked shocked for a second and then said, "That's cool. Now we'll be able to keep in touch. Maybe if one of us gets in the dog house, we can come stay at the other person's house, huh?"

Everyone laughed and then Nathan put his arm around Haley. "He's ready to start if we are. Are you ready?"

Haley kissed Nathan's cheek. "I sure am, my love. I have one quick favor to ask of Jason, though."

Jason waited expectantly, "What's up Haley?"

Haley smiled and said, "Will you walk me down the aisle? It would mean a lot to me."

Jason stood there shocked for a second and then recovered and smiled a HUGE smile. "Of course I will. It would be an honor."

"Thank you Jason. And Katie, will you be my maid of honor?"

Katie smiled and put her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Only if you'll be mine."

The girls both laughed and Haley said, "Of course!"

So Nathan walked into the chapel with the minister and they waited to hear the music. Jason and Katie exchanged a quick kiss, then the door opened and she walked through it and down the aisle. Now it was Haley's turn. She took a deep breath, smiled at Jason and saw him smile back. Then she looked at Nathan who was waiting at the end of the aisle for her with a lovesick smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"_My god, she is so beautiful"_ Nathan thought to himself as he watched the love of his life walk down the aisle toward him where they would forever join their lives together. He smiled at her and she smiled back and he could see that she was crying, as well. He hoped that they were happy tears, but already knew that they were.

Once Haley and Jason reached Nathan and Katie, Haley and Nathan held hands and turned towards Kenneth, while Jason took his place on the other side of Nathan as best man. Kenneth cleared his throat and looked at the happy couples.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Haley and Nathan, and also Jason and Katie in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two couples shall not be wed, please speak now of forever hold your peace..." Everyone looked at each other, but no one spoke. "Very well, then. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. You must come into it with you mind, body and spirit all ready for the joys and sorrows, challenges and victories. Do you all realize and understand this statement?"

Jason, Katie, Haley and Nathan all replied, "Yes."

"Nathan and Jason, please repeat after me. I promise to love and protect you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as we both shall live." The boys repeated the vows while looking at Haley and Katie. They were all crying, but smiling at the same time.

"Haley and Katie, please repeat after me. I promise to love and protect you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as we both shall live." The girls also repeated what Kenneth said and then turned to him for further instructions. "Do you all have rings? Yes? OK, Nathan and Jason, please place your rings on Haley and Katie's hand. Haley and Katie, please do the same for Nathan and Jason."

After they had all swapped rings, they really started to cry. "I love you, Nate," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"I love you too, Hales," Nathan whispered back.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife, and man and wife. You may kiss your brides." The couples exchanged a short but passionate kiss. The girls both gave Kenneth a huge hug, and the guys both shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, Kenneth. You made our dreams come true. We will never forget you," said Nathan while wrapping his arms around Haley and kissing her again.

After a few more minutes of celebrating, Kenneth said that they would unfortunately have to take their partying outside since he had other couples to marry and make their dreams come true as well. "Thank you, Kenneth," they all said and left the chapel. Their left hands were a little heavier, their hearts a lot lighter, they decided to go to the Venetian hotel for a quick celebration before rushing back to the airport to catch their return flight.

When they got to the Venetian it was about 1:30 in the morning, and all the restaurants were closed, so they grabbed a taxi together and celebrated all the way back to the airport. Once they got to the airport, they found out that they were going to be on separate flights on the way back home, which they were all a little bummed about, but they knew they would all keep in touch. They exchanged phone numbers and then Jason and Katie had to leave since their flight was earlier than Nathan and Haley's.

"Well, Mr. Scott. This has been a wonderful night. One of the best I've ever had. Too bad we have to go back and live normal lives again," said Haley as she sat on Nathan's lap in the airport lounge waiting for their flight to arrive.

"This has been the absolute best night of my life, Mrs. Scott. And it's OK that we have to go back to Tree Hill tonight, because we can share all the good news with our friends and family."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," said Haley. Then they just sat there for a few minutes staring at each other and knowing that no love could be more complete than theirs. Pretty soon they heard their flight being called and quickly boarded the plane and settled in for the flight home. The next few days would sure be interesting...

A/N: OK, I know that it took me forever to update, and I'm sorry, but I was trying to finish up school and now I'm done, so there will be a lot more updates soon. How will everyone react to Nathan and Haley being married? Will the newlyweds ever talk to Jason and Katie again? And if so, do they really know the whole story there? Review!


End file.
